vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Nighthawk Frigate
General The Nighthawk Frigate is a miner rebellion hull. It is the last frigate available for research to players. Strategy and Setup Advantages: The Nighthawk Frigate can be an amazing ship with correct piloting. It has a decent mass, allowing for moderate to heavy equipment to be fit on. The Nighthawk Frigate can be used to eliminate low level fleets with ease. They're well used multi-purpose ships, and as such were very popular in the stages early after Closed Beta, due to their efficiency, cheap build times, and deadly force against Revelation Cruisers at the time (at the time, Revelation Cruisers could fit much less and were way easier to destroy). Disadvantages: As of now, they're still somewhat popular, but are less seen due to their replacement by Condor Frigates, Eagle Frigates and sometimes even Osprey Frigates in higher level combat, and Destiny Cruisers in eliminating low level fleets. Plus, they can be dispatched extremely easily by simply using battleships equipped with Hydra Missiles or ECHO Rays, and fleets comprised of heavy cruisers armed with Gladius Drivers and fleets comprised of cutters quickly annihilate these ships. Despite this, you should still build a few to destroy low level fleets looking to steal your resources or cause trouble. Recommended Builds: Fleet vs. Fleet: Spectral Shield V or Deflector Shield V with weaponry such as AP Drivers, Gladius Drivers or other high DPS projectile weapons, or Thermal Beams and Disruptor Rays with Rear Thrusters V and a booster that is either Iridium Magnets, Phased Projectiles or Focused Optics, with the best armor you can possibly fit with the remaining space. VEGA Hunting: Shockwave Shield IV, with weaponry such as Gladius Drivers or Mass Drivers with Rear Thrusters V and a booster that is either Iridium Magnets or Phased Projectiles, armor same as above. Decoys for basing: Highest possible shielding and armor balance with Strafe Thrusters V and if possible, Armored Hold if space is available with a single Pulse Ray I. Mk II The Nighthawk Frigate Mk II features upgrades that allows the Nighthawk Frigate to be 10% faster using any type of thrusters. This effect has no downside. The Nighthawk Frigate Mk II also has improved mass, health and all that, meaning it has more of a capacity to annihilate opponents. Recommended builds are same as above. Trivia *At one point, the repair time for frigates was increased due to the spamming of Nighthawk Frigates in battle. This ultimately resulted in the Nighthawk Frigate's downfall in popularity, even after the update was reversed and times were back to what they used to be. Gallery Frig3setup.png|Shockwave IV disruptor ray Nighthawk configuration SpecVexplosiveNH.png|Spectral V missile Nighthawk NonrearIVBeamNH.png|Non rear IV disruptor ray Nighthawk with Spectral V MDNH.png|Mass driver Nighthawk ShockIVBeamNh.png|Shock IV disruptor ray Nighthawk NHbattle.png|Fleet of disruptor ray Nighthawks in battle. Fleet of hawks.png|A fleet of Nighthawks. Screenshot (26).png|Mass Driver and Gladius Driver Nighthawks in action Screenshot (28).png|A Mass Driver Nighthawk circling battleships flanking.gif|A torment battleship destroyed by nighthawk frigates equipped with mass driver II Category:Frigates Category:Vega Conflict Category:Hulls Category:Miner Rebellion Category:Second Tier Ships